Comprehensive Beginner's Guide to SimYard
Welcome to SimYard.com. You have just become the member of a distinguished society of ruthless competitors, and it's time to get up the ranks and become one of the elite. Enjoying and being good at SimYard requires a level of competitiveness and managerial qualities. If you are a leader in real life and enjoy controlling things and people, you will thrive in SY. The Very Beginning At the beginning of your SimYard career, you are presented with something both staggeringly complicated and simple. You are given the chance to create a team, where you name it and choose colors and a logo, and then the system gets you some players. Teams are originally assembled of lowly 18 and 19 year old players, the best of which may have a skill which is a 14, but most significantly lower than that. While we're on the topic, here is a table presenting the importance and affect of various skills. See below that for a summary of training info. Anyway, the first thing you need to do is start a game. Go to the "Public Fields" link at the top left of the page and then click "enter" on a field. The Park (where you play without league teams) is organized into "pages", with the first 5 being only for first-season members. To start the game, choose a pitcher and your lineup. In SimYard, you don't control the players, you simple choose who you have on your team. A guide to the in-game screen can be found here MORE Skills Training Training occurs at the beginning of each month and is the only way players get better. Training consists of various methods that are intended to provide a certain amount of skill to a player; however the amount of skill gained is affected significantly by the amount of playing time a player gets. Batting Training Batting needn't be training using more than two methods. First and foremost is batting technique, because it raises mostly BSP and also some HIT. The POW it gives is pretty much insignificant. Batting practice is used only when a player has a significant difference between BSP and HIT (obviously higher HIT than BSP should be avoided at all costs, so this is mainly a significantly higher BSP than HIT). "But I thought HIT was useful too" you say? Well it is, but BSP is much more valuable. Sometimes the course of training throughout a young player's life will stick him with a disparity between HIT and BSP. The reason this is undesirable is that by the time a player would reach 99 BSP, if he had low HIT training to gain HIT would gain unnecessary BSP. Pretty much, 70-85 is far more desirable at almost any age than 50-99. Pitching Training Pitching training is almost an afterthought because only two skills are required to be good pitcher: FIN and PSP. It is a common myth that PSP higher than FIN leads to many home runs hit against the pitcher, but the validity of this is questionable. Thus it is a good idea to train pitchers for pretty much even FIN and PSP with the ultimate goal of reaching 99-99. Pitchers can usually be trained with two or three rounds of Pitching Instruction (gaining mostly Finesse but still some PSP) and one or two rounds of PSP. FIN is more important than PSP but not by much. (thus, 99-80 is better than 85-95) Fielding Training Feilding training needn't be considered for pitchers since they play almost no role in the fielding performance of a baseball team. Batters, however, do need fielding training. cel, please write this section